Pillar Men
The Pillar Men (柱の男) are highly evolved ancient beings. Their origin is unknown, but they lived more than 1500 years. They were named like this when Robert Speedwagon, while searching for the origin of the Stone Mask, found one of them in Mexico bound to a large pillar, along with dozens of stone masks. The Nazis of the time found the remaining three in Europe, and sent some troops to secure the one in Mexico, hoping to study them to create a powerful war machine. They have many powers and abilities, which include immortality, super strength, absorb other living beings by just entering in contact with them, bend and squish their bodies in any form, entering other living being's bodies and restore lose body parts by attaching parts from humans. Their only weaknesses are sunlight and the Ripple, a form of energy generated by using a breathing technique, mastered by the members of the Hamon Clan. To overcome their weaknesses, Kars, the leader of the Pillar Men, created Stone Masks, which would enable them to evolve even more and become the ultimate life forms. However the masks didn't worked in superior beings like them, working only in humans, who became vampires and served as food for them. In order to make the masks work on them, they sought a perfect gemstone, which could sent concentrated light into the mask. They finally discovered the Red Stone of Aja, but the Hamon Clan got it before them, and after a long fight the Pillar Men were put into hibernation. Centuries later, in 1938, they woke up from their slumber and resumed their search for the Red Stone. Each of the Pillar Men mastered a different ability: * Santana: He was the Pillar Men found in Mexico. He was just an apprentice, so he didn't have any special techniques. He turned into stone after he wad defeated, and was kept by the Speedwagon Foundation. The Nazis used their research on him to create a cyborg capable of defeating them. * Esidisi: He has the Skill of Fire: He can elevate the temperature of his blood up to 500° Celsius, and them sending his blood vessels out of his body to burn his opponents. * Wamuu: He has the Skill of Wind: He can sense anything by reading the wind movements, cloak himself with wind, send a powerful wind blast from his hands and send high pressured air from inside his body. * Kars: He has the Skill of Light: He have blades on the sides of his arms, which have very small barbs that run along it at the speed of sound, which make the blades shiny and extremely sharp, capable of cutting through even the most solid rock. Cars is the only one who turns into a perfect being. As the ultimate life form, he can morph any part of his body into any living being controlled by him, and he also becomes completely indestructible. Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Villains Category:Evil from the past Category:Vampires Category:Mutants Category:Supervillains Category:Deceased Category:Successful Category:Misanthropes Category:Extremists Category:Xenophobes Category:Hostile Species Category:Fighter Category:Brutes Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Teams Category:Amoral